When Lords Collide
by EchoHaden
Summary: Darth Vader has ran upon a new system and so happens to find Ghirahim and some interesting events occur upon their encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fic and I'm just a little nervous. I do not own Star Wars, Lucas Film, Nintendo, Legend of Zelda, and now Disney. I hope you enjoy my (planning on being) three part series of "When Lords Collide". You can thank eureka93 for the title of this story, I couldn't think of one to save my life but, she supplied. SHE IS MY COUSIN! Sorry for that outburst but it was necessary. By the way read her story "Bittersweet". ENJOY!**

* * *

Anger, hatred, and pain, vision red as blood, the Dark Lord of The Sith stood mightily as he stared out into space from the _Interceptor_. Darth Vader clenched his light saber and gritted his teeth behind his respirator. "_My son will join me and the galaxy shall be ruled with a new power, The Emperor is a mere pawn in my own game, he will be destroyed by me and me only!"_

"Lord Vader…" An imperial crewman interrupted his thoughts. "The Emperor will's your presence."

Vader nodded. "Continue your search for Skywalker and report to me once you have found him, I want him alive." Vader growled. The crewman bowed slightly, shaking in fear. "Y-yes my Lord." Vader walked away, black cape flowing behind him.

* * *

Vader entered the dark room, and kneeled on a fluorescent white pedestal. A blue hologram flickered before him. "You wished to see me my master." Vader said through clenched teeth. "We have found a new system… unknown to any of our data bases, I wish to see what this system is and what it is known for, do not fail me." The hologram flickered off. Those words echoed in his dark mind, _do not fail me,_ Vader clenched his fists then released. "A new system…" Vader murmured.

He stood up and walked to the docking bay. On his way there, Vader stopped for a second and glanced around. "You, and you come with me." Two storm troopers nodded and proceeded in step with Vader as he entered an Imperial Transport. A trooper sat down at the pilot's seat and started the vessel's repulsor lifts. "Sir?" The storm trooper glanced at Vader. "Follow these coordinates." Vader handed the trooper a data chip. "Proceed with caution…."

* * *

Ghirahim stood on top of the spiral mesa in Faron Woods, staring down at the sealing spike. He chuckled and snapped in a cloud of diamonds, then appeared in front of the spike. He approached the spike and skimmed his fingers atop it. "Soon, you will rise, soon…" He grinned at the thought of his master's wake and laughed aloud. "_Soon, so soon the sky child will be mine and you shall awake!-!"_

Ghirahim noticed everything around him was being blown away. He looked up to the sky and saw something completely unnatural and almost pterodactyl like. Ghirahim stared at the "thing" before him. "I didn't spawn that…" he murmured. It landed a little too close to the sealing spike for Ghirahim's comfort. The thing opened up and three figures came out from the smog the creature had formed. From what Ghirahim could tell there was two clad in white armor and helmets and one clad in black that made a deep breathing all the time.

The one dressed in black came towards Ghirahim and spoke deeply. "What is this planet called?" Ghirahim kept his eyes locked on the black figure. "Planet?, What are you?"

* * *

Vader's anger began to swell with this unknown person. "What is your name?"

The unknown, strangely dressed figure bowed. "I am Ghirahim."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one, I know it is excessively short but I guarantee the second chapter will not be. It's in the making so patience please. PLEASE REVIEW **

**Vader waves hand towards world "You will review…."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you go, chapter 2. It might not be much but I think I did pretty good…. So please review! I would appreciate it most indefinitely ….. echohaden out!**

Vader gripped his lightsaber and stared at the one known as Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim…..what is this planet called?" Vader growled. Ghirahim shrugged and chuckled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ghirahim grinned. Vader threw his cape back and took up the hilt of his lightsaber. "Destroy him." The two troopers started firing at Ghirahim, he teleported behind one of them and stabbed him in the back with his curved black sword, all the trooper could do was gurgle in agony. The other trooper quickly realized what was happening, but had no time to respond as two daggers flew into his chest and helmet, he fell to his knees then fell to his face.

Vader ignited his lightsaber as Ghirahim licked the blade of his sword. "You wish to trifle with me?" Ghirahim chuckled. Vader's lightsaber hummed as he stared at Ghirahim. "Never underestimate the power of the dark side!" Vader swung his lightsaber and it clashed against Ghirahim's sword. Ghirahim's cape dissipated in a cloud of diamonds as his sword sparked against Vader's lightsaber. He chuckled and licked his lips. Vader lifted his hand and blew Ghirahim back with the power of the force. Ghirahim slammed against compact earth and fell to one knee. He stood up and wiped the blood off of his lips.

"_Hmmm…..it seems I cannot toy with this one, interesting…." _Ghirahim thought. He snapped his fingers and another sword fell into his hand. He crouched and ran towards his foe in a flash, Vader simply raised his hand and blew him back again. "Fool." Vader murmured.

Ghirahim lay flat of his back looking up into the sky. "I-impossible!" He stood back up but a black glove caught him by the throat and lifted him up, taking the air out of him. "You are no match against Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith!" Ghirahim gave off a gurgled chuckle and snapped his fingers. A dagger flew at Vader's respirator and skimmed it. He dropped Ghirahim and turned away, respirator over working itself.

Ghirahim clutched his throat and looked at Vader, who was stumbling over to the transport. Vader regained his breath and turned at Ghirahim. "You wouldn't." Vader growled.

Ghirahim had dozens of daggers surrounding him, aimed at Vader. He rubbed his chin. "Oh, but I would." He chuckled softly. The daggers flew at Vader with intense speed, Vader deflected all the ones aimed at his body, but not the others. The cockpit of the transport sparked and moaned as daggers flew into the control panels. The lights of the ship flickered, then went off. Ghirahim laughed and swung his sword in a circle, black aura trailing behind it. Then he vanished.

Vader clenched his fists, anger swelling up inside of him. He picked up his comm and tried to call the _Interceptor,_ but failed at the attempt. Vader looked around at the spiral mesa and looked at the spike in the center of the area and walked over to it.

"What a predicament…. "Vader murmured. He put his lightsaber on his belt and put his gloved hand on top of the sealing spike, then turned and looked up at the sky. He then began walking up to the stone structure atop the spiral mesa.

He stared at the structure, then blew the doors open with a mighty force push. "No one…." He said while looking around. He paid no attention to the interior of the place and rushed through the next set of doors. He bumped into something squishy, almost flesh like. Vader looked up into the ugly face of a giant Bokoblin. The creature knocked him to side and roared and dashed for him, but not until a lightsaber met him in the face. It gurgled and fell on its back, Vader walked next to its giant head and took up his lightsaber. He looked around at the forest he was in "_It almost resembles Endor….". _He thought. He noticed the gigantic tree in the center of the area and began walking towards it.

Older Impa moved back to her sitting place and rested. "The day is coming…" She said to herself. Then she closed her eyes and began to rest.

**Hope you enjoyed it but please remember that this is my first fic so…. I know it might be a cliff hanger but chapter 3 should top it off so patience please! Thank you for reading! REEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!**

**All for Ghirahim. All for Vader. All for Fans! Can't Wait for episode 7! HOO-RAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while sorry…. Christmas and reading some nice sci-fi was at hand. So enjoy chapter 3 and I'm so sorry about the huge delay….so maybe this will account for it…..ENJOY!**

Ghirahim sat on a stump and thought deeply. "_He was quite the opponent , very powerful , the way he seems he's probably hunting for me right now."_ He chuckled at the thought. "_Anyway back onto important matter's." _ He raised his hands to the sky and began to laugh aloud. "The spirit maiden will be mine!" He licked his lips and the clouds darkened then sky was once bright again. He frowned realizing he was too hasty and the maiden fell far from where he wanted he wanted her to be.

"Oh well, I hope I didn't bruise her precious head." He chuckled, and began walking to his target.

Vader was slaughtering bokoblins in the field as if they were sticks, running up the giant ones backs and slicing them in two pieces. "Enough!" He growled and let off a huge wave of force energy. The creatures were blown back with such force it instantly killed them. He un-ignited his lightsaber and put on his belt and looked around at the area he was in. He saw what looked like a female figure sprawled on a mushroom, sleeping like a kitten. He walked over to the fungi and kicked it causing the woman to fall off.

"Wake up." Vader said flatly while shaking her. The woman finally came to her senses and screamed in shock as she saw Vader's "face".

"Oh don't worry my sweet, the man in black won't hurt you." Ghirahim said suddenly behind Vader's back. Vader turned and dropped the woman flat of her back. "This time I won't let you escape, and you will be destroyed." Vader said while he ignited his lightsaber. Ghirahim licked his lips and brought up his hands as they turned a metallic black only down to the elbows. "Oh I will enjoy this…" He chuckled as swords appeared in his hands and his cape dissipated.

Zelda was in such disarray that she was woozy. _"Link! I-I fell and GAH!" _She shook her head and watched the two strange figures stare each other down.

* * *

Link sat in his room and thought for a while about losing Zelda through the clouds, he had already explained everything to Gaepora and was going to do something about this. He saw a strange blue figure at the door and jumped. _Follow._ Link stood and followed the figure to a stone structure and opened up area that he did not know was there._ Take up the sword, and lift it skyward._ Link did so and then his adventure began, perhaps maybe more difficult than imagined

**I Know…. Worst chapter ever but there will be more! I'm pretty sure a lot of you have probably given up on me with this story but this is my first so REVIEW! It would probably help me write more if someone reviewed I thank the ones that have very much so please forgive me for taking so long there will be more on the way! So please review if any reads this. I know I may be begging but I will write more! Thanks to the reviewers and viewers out there! I can't list the names but I probably will next chapter! NEXT CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's been awhile but here's chapter 4, I got some inspiration with my viewers and reviewers, and to tell you I had originally gave up on this fic, but I must continue! I'm not on the internet a lot and plus I'm working on a comic so It'll be some time for me to update chapter 5. So enjoy chapter 4!**

Ghirahim stood and stared at Vader with his lightsaber humming in hand.

"You will die this time 'Lord Vader'." Ghirahim said in a stern voice.

Vader shot forward and clashed against Ghirahim, swords sparking against Vader's lightsaber.

"No, you will be the one who meets death….and his welcoming embrace." Vader said sternly.

"I, Demon Lord, am death!" Ghirahim said knocking Vader flat of his back, then trying to stab him while he was down. Vader rolled and stood back up glaring back at both stood motionless glaring at each other for what felt like hours, at least that's what Zelda thought watching the whole the commotion go down. She stared around Faron woods, and frowned.

"Where is Link at? He could be helping me rig-" Zelda was cut off short when a gloved hand grabbed her by the mouth. She turned to look and smiled.

"Be quiet! let's not start a big fight because these guys look tough!" Link whispered, and then tip toed with Zelda to the farthest mushroom possible but still being able to see the two foes glare each other down.

"You ran like a coward last time we fought, this time it will not be so easy to flee." Vader growled as he readied his lightsaber. Ghirahim chuckled and readied his sword stance.

"Fine if that's the way you want to be, we shall fight to the death." Ghirahim said as he licked his lips.

Vader ran forward and clashed against Ghirahims blades then they suddenly began in a display of sword fighting. Slashing, dodging, parrying, and blocking in swift agile movements as if gravity didn't matter. Links eyes went wide at their fight and so did Zelda's. Link shook it off and tugged at Zelda. Zelda nodded and they ran off as far away as they could.

Vader pushed Ghirahim back with the force, slamming him into a tree causing the cracked tree to form around him holding him into the tree. Vader walked over and grabbed him by the throat.

"Join me Ghirahim and we will be the ultimate power in the Galaxy!" Vader said while pulling him out of the tree.

Ghirahim chuckled while blood traced down his chin. "Not very reassuring, asking me to join you while you have me by the throat, not very likely."

Vader clenched even harder then tossed him to the side. Vader walked over to him and put his foot on his chest and pressed down. Ghirahim coughed up blood then snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of diamonds. Vader glanced around then fell to one knee as daggers shot passed him. Vader turned at Ghirahim and readied his lightsaber; Ghirahim chuckled and wiped the blood off his mouth, then readied his blades once more.

"Persistent are we? I can tell this is going to be a long fight." Ghirahim glared.

"No not long." Vader said flatly as a shadow loomed over the both of them.

Ghirahim looked up as did Vader at the Imperial Class star destroyer. Vader lifted his lightsaber up and glared at Ghirahim through black lens.

Ghirahim stared back. "No this over until I resurrect my master once I find the maiden but until then, so long." He vanished in a cloud of diamonds as Vader's lightsaber whirled through it. Vader stood and brought his lightsaber back to him using the force and put it back on his belt, then looked up at the star destroyer. Anger began swelling up inside him as he glanced around the area before him.

"_Where is the girl? Humph, I intend in finishing our fight and ending his life and there will be no running next time….."_ Vader thought then proceeded towards the giant tree in the center of the forest.

Ghirahim stood and looked at the trembling Kikwi, blade pointing between its eyes.

"Where did the girl go, I must know immediately!" Ghirahim growled. The Kikwi pointed then scurried of. Ghirahim laughed at the creature and started walking in the direction it pointed.

"Why must you run child?" He chuckled. "You cannot run forever….."

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Chapter 5 is in the making but it will be a while. So, please review! I intend to work even harder on chapter 5, which is probably going to be the longest, so IT WILL be a while. I thank the reviewers and readers out there and appreciate their support. I will probably be touching up and adding things to my previous chapters and this one so it will be a while for chapter 5 to be available, but patience please. Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
